In systems and devices implementing near field communication (NFC), an NFC reader/writer device may communicate with several NFC enabled devices. Such NFC enabled devices may be passive, meaning that they have no power. In a typical implementation, the coupling between the passive NFC enabled devices and the NFC reader/writer device may power up the NFC enabled devices to perform an NFC transaction or communications.
The NFC reader/writer device may constantly perform an operation to detect presence of a target NFC card or tag that may be in proximity with the NFC reader/writer device. In this scenario, high power consumption shortens a battery life of a mobile device when the NFC reader/writer device periodically generate magnetic fields to detect the target NFC card or tag. Foreign objects such as metals, keys etc. are falsely detected as well and to this end, the NFC reader/writer device wakes up to attempt a transaction that consumes more power and further shortening the battery life of the mobile device.
As such, there is a need to provide a solution that may at least solve the problem of avoiding high power consumption and false detections during detection of the NFC targets.